Recuerdos de mi primer amor
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: "¿Sabes, Gumi? Mientras releo esta extensa carta que habla de aquellos días de nuestra niñez, me doy cuenta de algo sumamente importante que creo que deberías saber: fuiste mi primer amor." Shipps: Lily/Gumi, leve Miku/Luka


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

 **Aclaración:** Este one-shot es como una carta que Lily escribió para Gumi. Por si no queda claro, está narrado desde la perspectiva de Lily.

 **Dedicatoria:** A ti desgraciada que fuiste mi primer amor –insertar cocoro aquí-. También para Fersi Lovedeath, porque tú y yo tenemos una guerra de quien le rompe a quien más veces el corazón con nuestras historias xD.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdos de mi primer amor.**_

Cuando era una simple niña, solía alejarme del resto de las chicas. No podía llevarme bien con ellas y realmente no las entendía. Cuando tenía seis años lleve a la escuela —una privada sólo para niñas— una diminuta araña en una caja de zapatos que había atrapado en mi closet el día anterior; las reacciones de aquellas niñas de rostros que he olvidado fueron muy graciosas si lo recuerdo hoy en día, pero digamos que ese no es el punto. E su momento me parecio algo sumamente extraño y exagerado; ¿Cómo aquellas «niñas de papi» podían asquearse ante algo tan inofensivo como una pequeña araña?

Después de ese suceso nunca más volvieron a hablarme y el tiempo que dure en esa tonta escuela privada la pase en completa soledad.

La primera vez que volví a hablar con alguna otra niña, fue durante el quinto grado. Me encontraba en un parque cercano a mi casa, sentada en un columpio mientras con mis pies daba pequeños impulsos para balancearme adelante y atrás. No estoy realmente segura de cuánto tiempo estuve en ese lugar haciendo el mismo movimiento inerte sobre los chirriantes columpios, en algún momento —cuando el ocaso ya se encontraba en su apogeo sobre el cielo— alguien se paró frente a mí, evitando que siguiera impulsándome. Mire a la persona en cuestión y me encontré con unos ojos tan azules como los míos propios, un cabello rosado que apenas y llegaba a los hombros y una sonrisa amable que era dirigida sólo a mí.

—Hola. —dijo la chica al cabo de un momento. No le respondí—. Siempre te veo aquí cuando regreso de casa de Miku. —Se quedó pensando un momento—. Miku es mi amiga.

Realmente no sé porque me hablo ese día, yo ni siquiera me digne a darle alguna respuesta a su saludo, mi mirada solo se mantenía expectante, queriendo que ella me diera un respuesta al porqué de su saludo, no hubo tal respuesta.

—Nos vemos luego.

Se despidió con una sonrisa en la cara y con un leve movimiento de manos mientras se alejaba de poco en poco por el camino contrario al que yo tomaba para ir a casa. El nombre de esta chica es Megurine Luka —sí, de seguro ya lo imaginabas—; en ese entonces su cabello era corto, pero cuando entro a la secundaria por alguna razón comenzó a dejarlo crecer hasta el largo que tiene hoy en día.

(Bueno, se eso porque a veces suelo stalkear sus fotos en Facebook)

Bueno, continuando con mi encuentro con Luka, a pesar de aquel frio primer encuentro, por alguna razón Luka siempre se paraba unos momentos en ese parque para "conversar" un momento conmigo —aunque ella era la única que hablaba— y después se despedía alegremente para irse a su casa. En algún momento —después de tantos «intentos» de Luka por entablar una conversación conmigo—, fui yo quien hablo por primera vez.

—No tengo ningún amigo.

Fue la primera vez que yo le dirigí la palabra a alguien más que no fuese un profesor o mis padres, Luka me miro sorprendida y con una cara que decía que yo era una verdadera idiota. Y por un momento me sentí así.

— ¿A caso eres idiota? —Inclusive me lo escupió en la cara—. Yo soy tu amiga.

Y fue entonces en que yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, aunque luego me puse a reír por lo bajo, tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran de mis ojos —por alguna extraña razón, quería llorar—; creo que fue sólo en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que Luka era mi primer amiga. La mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

—Tienes razón.

Respondí al cabo de unos minutos, Luka comenzó a reír conmigo y entonces ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad que tenía.

—Tienes que conocer a Miku, le he hablado de ti. —Dijo Luka al cabo de un momento—. También quiere ser tu amiga.

Poco tiempo después conocí a mi segunda mejor amiga: Hatsune Miku. Ella era la niña de coletas y cabello aguamarina que si me permites decirlo: es una niña mimada, llorona, dependiente y el ser más humilde, amable y tsundere que encontraras. Solía decir en aquellos días de nuestra niñez, que Luka, ella y yo nos casaríamos cuando fuésemos mayores, había que entenderla, Miku tenía solo ocho años cuando la conocí. Luka y yo sólo reíamos y decíamos que sí, que nos casaríamos y la llenaríamos de amor cada día. Para que no te confundas —porque sé que sueles hacerlo—; Luka en ese tiempo tenía once años, Miku ocho y yo diez.

A pesar de que al siguiente año Luka entro a la secundaria, las tres seguíamos buscando el tiempo para seguir viéndonos, generalmente en casa de Miku o en aquel parque viejo, con los columpios chirriantes que te daban la mejor vista del anaranjado atardecer.

Cuando entre a la secundaria —la misma que la de Luka—, comencé a interesarme en el cine, en todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y, específicamente, en la dirección de películas. Sin saberlo, mi afición —que pronto se convirtió en sueño—, comenzó a alejarme de las únicas dos amigas que había tenido en mi vida. Me concentre tanto en estudiar todo lo relacionado con el cine que sin querer volví a quedarme completamente sola. Ya había pasado casi medio año que no veía a Miku y Luka —para entonces ya me encontraba en el último año de secundaria—. Me entere durante el verano que Miku se había adelantado dos cursos y ahora estaba en el último año, igual que yo y en la misma secundaria, Luka había entrado a un instituto que tenía una clase especial que hablaba de cine y que se había unido al club del mismo. Mientras pensaba en todo ello, un día sin saberlo había terminado en aquel parque, con los columpios viejos que rechinaban sus cadenas cada vez que te impulsabas siquiera un poco. Sonreí con nostalgia en ese momento, me había quedado sin amigas nuevamente. Ahora estaba sola una vez mas no tenía el valor de llamar a Miku y Luka para pedirles perdón.

Me senté lentamente en aquel columpio que solía usar cuando niña; comencé a impulsarme con lentitud, mire al cielo y contemple el ocaso a punto de extinguirse para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo idiota que era, y sin pensarlo, susurre a la nada un: Lo siento.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Levante la mirada con sorpresa y pude ver a Luka, que sonreía relajadamente. Detrás de ella estaba Miku —aferrada al brazo de mi peli rosa amiga— con sus mejillas infladas en un muy evidente puchero.

—No me convencerás con una simple disculpa. —Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Luka sólo rio por lo bajo mientras trataba de convencerla de lo arrepentida que estaba por mis actos.

—Vamos, vamos. —Decía Luka—. Ella se ve arrepentida.

Claro que Miku nunca había sido una chica fácil, nunca.

— ¿Quieres que te compre una crepa de vayas mixtas? —dije al cabo de unos minutos.

Miku me miro de reojo, como queriendo ceder pero no aceptando al final una simple «crepa».

—También te comprare un frape. —agregue—. De esos caros que tanto te gustan.

—E-está bien. —Dijo al cabo de unos minutos—. ¡Pero tendrás que almorzar conmigo en la escuela todos los días!

—Claro, claro. —no estaba para negarme en esos momentos.

Y sin saberlo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Miku, Luka y yo volvimos a pasar todo el tiempo que pudiéramos juntas; Miku se "intereso" por un tiempo en la actuación y comenzó a participar en mis intentos de cortometrajes, Luka, que estaba en el club del instituto de cine, me ayudaba a escribir los libretos. Nos divertimos mucho en ese entonces, y cuando fue la hora de decidir a qué instituto entraríamos Miku y yo, la elección fue muy obvia.

Bueno, Gumi, creo que debo tomarme una pequeña pausa; dejarte de hablar de mí por un momento y contarte acerca de la relación de Miku y Luka. Ellas se querían más que como dos simples amigas —cosa que creo que tu sabias—. Luka fue la primera que se acercó a mí para hablar de lo que sentía por mi tsundere amiga de coletas. Ella hablo conmigo una tarde durante mi segundo año de instituto —y el último de ella— para decirme que Miku le había pedido ensayar una confesión que le haría al día siguiente a la persona que le gustaba. Ese día ella estuvo muy confundida, se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por Miku mas haya que el de la hermana mayor que siempre creyó que era. Realmente yo no supe que decirle en ese momento, no pude darle un mejor concejo que este: «Deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella». Algo verdaderamente gracioso y tonto de mí parte, diciendo ese tipo de cosas cuando yo misma no pude confesarte los sentimientos que tenía por ti. A pesar de ello, Luka sonrió como siempre lo hacía y dijo que ayudaría a Miku con a "practicar" su confesión una vez más al día siguiente.

Lo gracioso de ese día fue lo siguiente: Miku me intercepto de camino a casa, totalmente sonrojada y con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos. Me pidió ayuda para ensayar su confesión. Al principio me quede en blanco, primero fue a Luka y luego a mí, no lo entendía. Claro que, Miku me explico la situación, esa tarde ella había intentado confesarse a la persona que le gusta pero que había terminado mintiendo al decir que era solo un ensayo. Creo que fui un poco cruel, pero me reí tanto que termine siendo golpeada por ella. Era obvio que la persona que le gustaba era Luka, me pareció muy graciosa la situación en su momento. Termine aceptando el ayudarla y cuando terminamos, le desee suerte con su confesión con Luka. Ella término aún más roja debido a que nunca había mencionado que Luka era la que recibiría dicha confesión. Al día siguiente volvió a "ensayar" con Luka, esta última le deseo mucha suerte con la persona que le gustaba y que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos. Luka siempre ha sido una buena perdedora, lo admito —muy a diferencia de Miku y yo—. Aunque bueno, fue entonces, cuando Luka estaba dispuesta a irse con todo y sus sentimientos, que Miku le dijo que realmente había estado mintiendo y que la persona que siempre le había gustado era ella. Luka sólo sonrió —como siempre lo hacía— y le dijo que ella se sentía de la misma manera. Ese día Miku se dio cuenta que las tres no podríamos casarnos.

Una bonita historia de amor, ¿verdad, Gumi?

Ellas son mis mejores amigas y actualmente siguen juntas, viviendo en el departamento de Luka. Estoy muy feliz por ellas, como nadie más puede estarlo. Pero si te soy sincera, también estoy un poco celosa. Quizá es por una razón muy simple: Yo nunca tuve el valor de cruzar diez centímetros que me separaban de ti. Aunque bueno, supongo que es aquí donde verdaderamente comenzare a contar lo que he querido decirte desde hace cinco años.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi ya hace algunos años, lo recuerdo claramente. En ese tiempo tu solías tener tu cabello un poco largo, solo cinco centímetros por debajo de tus hombros y usabas unas lindas gafas rojas que hacía que uno no pudiera apreciar a simple vista el intenso verde esmeralda que brillaba en tus ojos. Realmente eras una chica muy tímida y sonriente en ese entonces.

Tu y yo solíamos estar en clases diferentes, también estábamos en clubes diferentes —tú el de arte y yo el de cine—, realmente no sé muy bien porque comenzaste a gustarme cuando no teníamos casi nada en común. Aunque bueno, supongo que eso era lo interesante, éramos tan diferentes que no podía evitar maravillarme con cada cosa nueva que aprendía de ti.

Hey, Gumi, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te acercaste a hablarme?

Estuve muy, muy, muy feliz. Realmente desbordaba felicidad ese día mientras sonreía como una idiota enamorada. Recuerdo que ese día estabas tan roja que ocultabas tu rostro detrás de aquel libro de ilustraciones que siempre llevabas contigo, aun así podía ver claramente como tus orejas estaban igual de rojas. ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste? Dijiste que habías notado que tomábamos el mismo camino de regreso a casa y que te gustaría caminar conmigo de ahora en adelante. Estaba nerviosa, tanto que no sabía cómo responderte adecuadamente.

Pero aun así, desde ese día tú y yo caminamos juntas a casa todos los días.

Fue muy gracioso porque no sabía de qué hablar contigo mientras caminábamos, creo que fue a causa de tu valor al preguntar eso, que yo comencé a inventar cualquier excusa para estar algún momento contigo en el instituto. Aun así, cuando estábamos a sola nunca lograba crear una conversación y me mantenía callada y mirando a cualquier lado menos hacia ti. Pero aun así, no entiendo cómo es que comenzó, pero los rumores acerca de tu y yo comenzaron a surgir como un volcán, todos decían que hacíamos una linda pareja y que ya deberíamos de decir que nos amábamos. En ese tiempo solía avergonzarme tanto que solo gritaba y negaba aquellos rumores con un sonrojo enorme en mi rostro. Tú sólo tratabas con calma aquellas burlas y simplemente fue inevitable que nos acercáramos más la una de la otra.

Realmente fui muy feliz en aquellos días, eras alguien tan especial para que inclusive te invite a pasar el tiempo en aquel parque especial para mí aquel parque que nos daba la mejor vista del ocaso. Aunque bueno, contigo era algo diferente, no quería que fueras una amiga y por eso nunca me senté en los columpios contigo, no. Tú y yo solíamos sentarnos en las escaleras de aquel parque, con nuestras manos a diez centímetros de distancia.

Aunque bueno, no sé con exactitud cuándo fue que me di cuenta verdaderamente que tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por ti. Quizá fue cuando Yuma intento robarte un beso y yo enloquecí de celos y termine golpeándolo en el rostro. Aunque bueno, cuando por fin los acepte, me decía a mí misma que al día siguiente reuniría el valor suficiente para decirte aquello que sentía por ti.

En verdad quería hacerte llegar mi amor.

Aun así, cuando llegamos a nuestro tercer año habías cambiado tanto. ¿Por qué cambiaste así de repente? Realmente nunca lo entendí del todo. Te cortaste tu cabello, mucho más de lo que Luka solía cortarlo cuando éramos niñas. Dejase de usar tus lindas gafas y ahora usas solamente lentes de contacto.

La chica tímida y sonriente desapareció de un día para otro, dejando a su paso a la futura artista que había decidido ir a una escuela de artes en Francia. Creo que fue eso último lo que me hizo decidir ir a América a estudiar cine.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, tu sonrisa seguía haciéndome sentir felicidad. Tú aun hacías (haces) latir mi corazón.

¿Sabes, Gumi? Mientras releo esta extensa carta que habla de aquellos días de nuestra niñez, me doy cuenta de algo sumamente importante que creo que deberías saber: fuiste mi primer amor.

Pero, mantelo en secreto. Realmente nunca lo admití a otros, eres la primera. Ni siquiera Miku y Luka fueron capaces de sacar a la luz mis sentimientos.

Dime, Gumi ¿yo también aparezco en la historia de tu vida? Supongo que sí, aunque sea por sólo un instante. Con eso basta realmente.

Ahora creo que simplemente me pregunto si yo llegue a gustarte tanto como tú me gustabas a mí. Si fue así, estoy realmente feliz. Porque aunque nuestra historia de amor fue breve, yo aún anhelo con todo mi ser que nuestros caminos hoy se encuentren. Es gracioso, a pesar de que nuestra infancia se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo, tu aun me gustas.

Aunque bueno, creo que es momento de meter mis recuerdos en aquella caja que guardo con tanto recelo por un tiempo más.

Oh si, que tonta. He olvidado contarte la razón por la que he decidido escribir esta extensa carta: voy a dirigir una película independiente. La historia trata sobre dos adultos que un día se encuentran en un café, ellos solían amarse durante la secundaria pero nunca tuvieron el valor de confesar sus sentimientos al otro, pero aun así conocieron la felicidad al lado de otras personas, pero cuando están a punto de irse nuevamente por caminos separados, ambos se miran una vez más y dicen aquello que nunca tuvieron el valor de decir en el pasado: «Te amo». Quizá esta fue la razón por la que hoy he recordado con más fuerza de lo normal todo lo que sentía por ti.

Aunque bueno, ¿sabes? Realmente no creo que pueda olvidarte nunca.

Oh si, regresare a Japón nuevamente en cuatro meses, cuando termine la filmación de la película. Creo que es hora de que regrese a casa.

¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a algún lado cuando vuelva?

Pd: Gumi, si yo hubiera cruzado esos diez centímetros… ¿Crees que hoy las cosas serían totalmente diferentes?

* * *

 **Notas de autor.**

Al fin termine de transcribir esto! Dios, me tomo tres horas xD –las distracciones plz—.

Bueno, quiero aclarar que esta historia está basada más o menos en las siguientes canciones:

*Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-.

*Kokuhaku Yokou Renshu

*Kokuhaku Yokou Renshu -another story-.

Les contare como es que nació este one-shot/carta, verán, andaba yo feliz de la vida en el patio de mi casa terminando de escribir en mi libreta el cap ocho de «Humanos» —ese lo público al rato— y estaba escuchando música en mi celular, el reproductor de repente puso la canción de Hatsukoi no Ehon y por alguna razón me puse a cantarla mientras la escuchaba, luego, cuando termino, el reproductor puso la canción: Ikanaide y entonces me entraron unos feels así bien fuertes (?) porque me acorde de mi primer amor y pos me dolió tantito (?) así que me dije que quería escribir algo que tuviera que ver con esas canciones, y pos cuando termine de escribir el cap de humanos, nació esta cosa.

Espero que les haya gustado y que estén felicies porque por una vez en algo que escribo Miku y Luka si terminan juntas :v –esta indirecta va para ti Ale

Bueno, eso es todo.

Adios.


End file.
